The Green Notebook: No MarySue Morphing
by Fomalhaut
Summary: Everything needed for a perfect MarySue story, portals and 21st century people transported into Hellsing... except that they DO NOT turn into MarySues! How will they even survive? Story not to be taken seriously. Please R&R. New chapter up TROUBLE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, but real people mentioned here DO exist, and belong to themselves, of course.

* * *

**

**Do not take this story seriously, but have fun! And the title is because I originally wrote this by hand in a green notebook. If you want to, check out my DeviantArt gallery (link in my profile) for pics for this storyBe careful, timeline AU here: it takes place after the action in Brazil, but before the first round-table meeting. I know Alucard and Seras enter only in the middle of the conference in canon, but I took the liberty of adding some extra time for them to stay at the mansion. :-)

* * *

**

**Prologue – or what do we do, if we suddenly find ourselves in a laundry at the Vatican / the kitchen of the Hellsing manor / a Nazi store-room? (Good question. Oh, and "PAAANIC!!!" is not an acceptable answer.)**

So, we've got 3 ordinary girls studying at the University of Budapest (Hungary), crazy Hellsing-fans, who all loved to draw and write silly stories about getting inside the manga and meeting their favourite characters. They could chat about it all day long, even on the Internet, where their good friend from Finland, Elisa Sutinen, shared this desire. She was a crazy Dok-fangirl.

Sofia, who had brown eyes and neck-length dark brown hair, wanted nothing more than meeting Schrödinger, whom she addressed _her beloved kitty_. She liked also the Iscariot nuns, and spoke Italian well.

Martina, who had short, boyish black hair and brown eyes hidden behind glasses, loved Pip X Seras, but Pip Bernadotte alone… even more. She spoke English fine, so she was sure to be able to speak to them.

In the end, Karen, who had long blonde hair and brown eyes too, longed for Hans Günsche. She loved the German language.

Presentations over, one day the 3 girls were reading Hellsing, when suddenly a portal opened and they were sucked inside. (GAH! MARY-SUE!!!)

**Vatican**

"Whoa, fell on something soft" Sofia landed on a heap of clothes, and saw buzzing dryers all around her "OMG it's like in a fanfiction! AND I'M THE MARY-SUE! Where is Schr…"  
Suddenly she noticed the nun's dresses and priests' robes around. This meant only one thing: that she ended up at Iscariot13. She quickly put on a nun's dress, a veil and hung on a gold cross, then decided to go around and explore the field.  
A door opened to a small garden, where Heinkel Wolfe (Sofia's second favourite character, and role model of "strong woman") was practising with her gun.  
"OMG HEINKEL!"  
Heinkel was even more shocked, and turned her gun on her.  
"Who are you?"  
"Fomalhaut Winterstorm!" Sofia went white, and screamed the name of one of her Mary-Sues.  
"What the-?" Heinkel placed her finger on the trigger.  
"Nashira Achernar!" Sofia screamed the name of another of her Mary-Sues.  
"Hey you, you've said something different before!"  
"Sister Sofia Catelli, from Verona!"  
Heinkel lowered her gun. Someone this inexperienced and foolish couldn't be a spy.  
"And how do you know my name?"  
"I've heard about you… euh… I really, really respect you!"  
"And why are you wearing this dress clearly 5 sizes bigger than yours?"  
"I spilled Coke on mine!"  
"_Where_ did you get Coke?!"  
"Euh… from the shop round the corner!"  
"_Which_ shop round the corner?!"  
"Eehh…"  
"You're new, eh? Come with me, then!"  
Heinkel remembered the days when she used to be so young and inexperienced – Sofia reminded her a little of them.

_Wow, the character I love to cosplay likes me! OMG!_ Thought Sofia, as they headed back into the laundry to get some fitting clothes.

**England – the Hellsing mansion**

Martina fell on a kitchen counter with a crash.  
"Hurry!" shouted the cook, without even turning around "you… oh hey, you're one of the new ones, right? Run to the room next door, your clothes are there!"  
She had no idea at all where she was and what could the cook or whoever want from her, but she ran to the next room and put on the maid's clothes she found there. She hated skirts, but had to stick with them this time.  
"Hurry!" the cook shouted again, and handed her a tray with a teapot and a cup, then pointed towards the door.  
Martina still didn't understand where she was, until she exited and it all became clear.  
"Be more careful, I'm just entering!"  
Martina, both surprised and shocked, dropped the tray.  
Standing in front of her was Walter C. Dornez, the butler of Hellsing.  
"That was Sir Integra's tea! You clumsy… who are you, anyway?!"  
"Ma-ma-martina… Beckett" she stammered.  
Walter adjusted his monocle as he eyed her carefully.  
"Miss Beckett, you're forgiven this time… I'm gonna bring the tea to Sir Integra, today. You'd better clean up now."  
Martina went back to the kitchen in stony silence and white as a sheet to fetch a sponge, then returned to clean up the remains of the tea set. Walter kept on looking over her with focused attention.

_Could this be true?_ she wondered, puzzled and confused.

**Millennium base**

Karen ended on some hard surface, darkness all around her, except for a thin beam of light entering from a half-closed door. She noticed boxes with swastikas on them all around.  
_The Millennium…_, she thought.  
She opened a few boxes, for she figured she couldn't just linger around Millennium in jeans, and in the end found some SS-uniforms. She put one of them up, adjusted the cap on her head, and walked out.  
She ran into some SS-soldiers walking towards something, so she decided to join them. Despite being the only woman, they gave her only funny looks, not else; clearly they were in a hurry.  
They soon stopped in front of some sort of a stage, Karen somehow ended in the first line. Soon three figures appeared; everyone gave the Nazi salute and stepped backwards, except for Karen.  
_OMG HANS!_, she noticed Hans Günsche along with the Major and the Doctor. Despite knowing enough about the Nazi costumes, she forgot about herself and just stood frozen, until she heard the Major's voice.  
"You… girl?! There in the first line! What's your name?"  
"Genesis Colditz!" her first idea was her Hellsing OC's name.  
"Come over here!" the Major drew his gun.  
Genesis was pale as a sheet.  
"A spy, maybe?"  
Suddenly weird images flashed in her mind, then Schrödinger appeared in front of her.  
"Nay, not a spy!" and he disappeared.  
"Frau Colditz, you're clearly not one of us… maybe a traitor…"  
Firs Lieutenants Rip Van Winkle and Zorin Blitz raised their shotgun and scythe.  
"SCHEIßE!" screamed Genesis.  
Silence followed.  
"A true German!" said the Major.  
Genesis was shaking, but not from fear, as Captain Günsche eyed her.  
"Take her away!" and two soldiers led Genesis away, and left her in a room.  
Half an hour later Captain Günsche handed her a letter of the Major, asking her to be his personal waitress.  
Genesis knew it was only to keep an eye on her; but she nodded.  
"Oh, Captain!" and she wrapped her arm around Hans' "could you please lead me to herr Major? I don't know the way!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the kind reviews!

* * *

****Chapter One – Heinkel's protegée, or don't faint when seeing an Iscariot member!**

"Now it's much better" Heinkel gave Sofia a fitting dress, arranged her veil, and even fetched her contact lens keeping set.  
She also wanted to have her take off her pendant star-shaped, clip earrings, but she resisted so much that in the end she let her have them on. Archbishop Maxwell won't get angry only about this…  
"Where are we going?" Sofia kept on looking around on the corridor, as Heinkel led her.  
"To the Archbishop Maxwell. He's obviously waiting for you, isn't he?"  
"Euh…"  
"Fine, even if he isn't, someone obviously recommended you to be taken in here at Iscariot, right? So young…"  
"Well… my parents…?"  
"Don't make excuses, the archbishop only needs to take you in the report… don't be afraid of him, he doesn't bite, and, if he sees you with me, he won't hurt you anyway."  
Sofia sighed in relief. That moment Heinkel opened into Archbishop Enrico Maxwell's office.  
"What do you want, Heinkel?"  
"I'm here to arrange the inclusion of sister Catelli."  
"You're sister Catelli?" Maxwell stared at Sofia with a piercing glance.  
The Archbishop felt kinda repugnant for the girl. _In the manga he's quite sexy, but now in real life… brrr! He gives me shivers…  
_"Y-yes… I am sister Sofia Catelli from Verona…"  
"Birth date?"  
After taking in all her data (Sofia picked some random names from her Italian acquaintances as her supposed parents), they were done.  
It was pretty clear that Archbishop Enrico Maxwell and sister Sofia Catelli already disliked each other. Quite a lot, actually.  
Too bad that, while leaving, Heinkel and Sofia ran into father Alexander Anderson, who was just coming back from vampire slaying, and thus was wearing bloodied clothes and holding a bayonet.  
For Sofia, after the blood-curdling meeting with Maxwell, this was obviously too much…  
"Hey, hold yourself!" in the end, Heinkel had to take her in her arms.  
"Who's tha girl?" asked Anderson.  
"Sister Sofia Catelli from Verona. She's a little tired."  
"See that... young…"  
"She is indeed. I'm taking her to her room."  
Heinkel nodded towards Anderson, and took away Sofia, who woke up only an hour later in a simple, small room.

**Chapter Two – Martina is punished, or be careful with the tea sets!**

Later that afternoon Walter gave Martina the duty to bring the second tea to Sir Hellsing. He followed the girl anyway, to avoid more incidents.  
So Martina was getting close to Sir Hellsing's office with a tray packed with a teapot and a cup, when Walter approached her and placed beside the saucer a small envelope and a pack of cigars.  
"I bought this at Sir Hellsing's wish earlier today, and the letter arrived this noon."  
Martina nodded, but deep inside was afraid of Walter C. Dornez (who in real life was pretty scary, especially when angry).  
Integra was just studying the papers on her desk, when Martina knocked, then entered.  
"I don't know you" noted Sir Hellsing.  
"Really" whispered Martina "I'm new here. My name is Martina Beckett."  
With that, she placed the letter and the cigars on the desk. Integra picked one, lit it, and studied the new maid smoking silently.  
Martina lifted the teapot, but unbalanced the tray by doing so, and as the cup crashed against the floor, the girl dropped the teapot after it in shock.  
"You clumsy…!" Sir Hellsing's glasses flashed.  
"Excuse me, Miss Integral!" and Walter dragged the scared Martina out on the corridor, where he asked two other maids to clean up in the office.  
"Miss Beckett, this time you're not dismissed only because we're short on personal… but you're in punishment now!"  
Judging from Walter's tone, the girl wouldn't have been surprised even if she was to be closed inside Alucard's coffin.  
"From today you'll be mopping and cleaning up! I have heard the Wild Geese left some terrible mess in the great hall of the western wing. You'll be taking care of it… alone! And you can't go to rest in your room until the whole hall shines like crystal!"  
As Walter led her towards the hall, Martina's heart was jumping.  
_Wild Geese! PIP BERNADOTTE…!!!_

**Chapter Three – My dear Hans, or if we drop the tray, that's not necessarily bad!**

The Doc handed Genesis the tray with the Major's dinner, which this time was fried chicken with rice. The girl wasn't surprised anymore of Montana Max's chubbiness. The Doc told her to come back later for the rest (_There's even something more, OMG???!!!)_.  
Genesis was walking on the corridor with the tray, but was too busy looking around to watch where she was going.  
Of course it soon got its result: she tripped, and though managed to somehow keep standing, the Major's dinner flew out of her hand, when suddenly Captain Günsche appeared from the shadows, and caught it in midair in perfect balance.  
Genesis stared into his blue eyes with adoration. She had to grit her teeth not to scream _MEIN HANS! ICH LIEBE DICH!_ and jump in his arms.  
"Thank you!" she said instead, and grasped Hans' hand with both her hands.  
It seemed like one of the Captain's eyebrows moved a little, but it couldn't be decided for sure. But Genesis' eyes, already tuned to detect these movements, caught it, and reaching the dining room, she was already pretty sure it was a message of love.  
"And just where's the second dish?" she was awoken by Montana Max's voice.  
Genesis blushed with a "Scheiße!" (which made the Major smile) and ran back to the Doc's lab.  
Later, running back for the cake (not a slice, a full one), she noticed Hans in the corner, and gave him a 24-carat smile. He didn't seem to have noticed.  
Bringing back the dirty dishes, the Doc wasn't standing in the doorway of the lab, so she curiously took a peek inside.  
"Leave!" appeared the Doc a second later "and give me those."  
Genesis, while smiling at Hans again, inside herself swore to get inside that laboratory one day, and take a long tour around!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the kind reviews - this isn't an actual full chapter, more like an interlude - enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four – Dreaming is wonderful, but you should also see reality sometimes!**

Heinkel sat beside Sofia on the bed.  
"Did father Anderson scare you?"  
"Well… kinda…"  
"Don't be so afraid, he can be quite nice, actually. So, I brought you a Bible… and a list of the rules. I think we should take a look at them together."  
Sofia nodded.  
Heinkel began to read out the rules at Iscariot, but it soon became monotonous. Just when she got to the part that the members shouldn't keep animals, Sofia's thoughts slid away on Schrödinger, her true love from Hellsing. Heinkeél's voice faded away as the catboy held her in his arms, looked into her eyes and…  
"Boring, eh?" Heinkel giggled "fine, I'm leaving it here, try to read it, if you'd like to. But now you should take some rest, it's night, after all."

"Miss Beckett" began Walter "first I expect you to make the mess disappear and the hall tos hine like crystal! On the other hand, here are the mansion's rules. Read cartefully page 12, and, upon finding _any_ evidence of them having been broken, your duty is to tell me right away!"  
Martina pulled up long-sleeved latex gloves, and in her thoughts already saw captain Bernadotte congratulating her for the wonderful cleaning, and asks her to maybe tidy up his bedroom as well…

Genesis was awoken at midnight by Hans, but unfortunately he wasn't naked. He simply handed her a note by the Major, which read _I'M HUNGRY! SWEETS!  
_Genesis sighed, and, as she carried the slice of cake to the Major's bedroom, in her daydreams she was riding a stunningly beautiful werewolf with silky hair through flowered meadows…  
"Hey, it's only a slice!"


	4. Chapter 4

**If you don't know who "Sutinen" is, go check the prologue :-) And, according to Wikipedia, Doc's name is Avondale Napyeer, so I'm using that one.**

* * *

**Chapter Five – It's not great to be taken as a vampire, or be careful, bayonets!**

Sofia just couldn't sleep at night, she was way too excited. She silently walked out on the corridor; it was all dark and desert, but Sofia liked it just like that. It was really exciting. She looked out of a window, up at the full moon and the starry sky. Her lucky star, the Fomalhaut, wasn't in sight (hidden by the Vatican walls), but she didn't want to wander outside only to see it. Too bad she didn't notice father Anderson staring at her from one of the windows on the other side of the little garden.  
_How will I be able to see my dear kitty, Schrö?_ Then it dawned on Sofia: she needed to set up a round-table meeting, even without the Queen or anything… but that would have to wait. She was shaking from cold at the sole thought of talking to Archbishop Enrico Maxwell.  
The next morning at around 10 AM Sofia and Heinkel were already in the garden, for Sofia needed to be trained in the use of pistols, according to her master.  
"No, no, nooo! Hold it by the other end!" shouted Heinkel after a bullet burned her hair, despite she was standing behind Sofia "yes, like this… now, try to shoot that bullseye!"  
Sofia shot, and broke a window about 3 metres above the bullseye. There was silence for a second, then a silver bayonet hit the ground only a few inches away from Sofia. It was definitely too much for her: she whined and fainted.  
Heinkel caught her, then held her up in her arms.  
"Father Anderson! This is really too much! What's the matter with this little girl?"  
"Tha gurl's a vampyr! At night she's been watchin' tha moon! An now she's tryin' to kill meh!"  
"Sorry, father, but this is stupid!"  
Shortly later they entered a heated argument, until Archbishop Maxwell leaned out from his office window.  
"What's going on here?"  
"Your Eminency, father Anderson thinks sister Catelli is a vampire!"  
"'Cause she is!"  
"No, she's not!"  
Maxwell sighed.  
"If she is, father Anderson should prove it!"  
Maxwell only wanted peace. Too bad with this "suggestion" he got everything but that…

**Chapter Six – The horrid junkpile, or the remains of a Wild Geese-orgy**

"What the…?"  
"This, Miss Beckett, is the great hall of the western wing. Yes… the Wild Geese had a party here…" and with this, Walter left Martina alone.  
She stared horrified at the scenario in front of her. The floor was wet from different fluids (she didn't even want to know what), remains of food thrown everywhere, broken or empty bottles, pieces of plates, glasses, forks, knives, spoons, pieces of clothing, a couple of hats, cigarette-stubs, empty cigarette packets, bags of chips and sweets, lighters and other, unrecongizable objects or their fragments where lying all across the room.  
Martina in the end decided to begin: the clock struck eight.  
She somehow organized the objects in a corner, then mopped up the floor. Taken the huge proportions of the hall, when she finished, the clock already struck eleven. She was tired, and Pip Bernadotte was nowhere! Martina sighed, and picked a grabage bag to sort out the trash (paper glasses, empty cans) and the usable objects (half shoe, full plate). At half past eleven she was nearly finished – but then found something weird.  
The door shrieked, but she didn't look up, thinking it was probably Walter or some other maid; the mysterious object kept her attention.  
"MOMMYYY!" she suddenly realised what she was holding.  
"Oh, no!" she heard a deep, pleasant voice.  
Martina already suspected who it was as she looked up trembling from excitement…  
Captain Pip Bernadotte was running towards her, his french braid fluttering after him. The girl dropped the used condom.  
"You…"  
"M-my n-name is Ma-ma-martina Beckett, C-captain…"  
"Happy to meet you…" Pip took her hand for a second, making her float in a pink fog, then leant down and picked the condom up.  
_Rule #53: do not have sexual relationships with outsiders!  
_"My men… I heard they brought some girls, but I thought it was only gossip… please, do not tell Mr. Dornez!"  
With this, Pip handed her four fivers.  
"Yes… I see you have cleaned up well… thank you!"  
"I… w-won't t-tell…"  
Pip touched his hat as a sign of respect, then left.  
When Martina found herself again, the clock struck midnight.

**Chapter 7: Lab Assistant #2, or do not trust Sutinen!  
**  
Genesis found the perfect opportunity to take a look around in Doc's lab the following morning. For the Major had fallen asleep after breakfast (3 muffins, 2 boxes of cookies, a half cake and AFTER that 3 cheese sandwiches and 1,5 litres of cocoa), Hans wasn't too interested as always, and the Doc was asked to cook lunch in the kitchen which was outside of his lab, possibly without any suspicious fluids, and rather with simple cooking oil.  
Genesis thought the lab was empty and crept inside. Yeah, she knew it was pretty dangerous, but she was sure she'd finish in a couple of minutes, while Doc won't return.  
But she was surprised to see someone else inside. Standing with her back at her, there was a girl with long dark hair, dressed in white.  
"Ooh, Avondaaale!" she said "how come so early?"  
Then she turned around, and, realising it was Genesis, she blushed.  
But Genesis was even more shocked.  
"S-S-SUTINEEEN?!"  
"Ssh!" Sutinen placed her hand on Genesis' mouth "no, it's not Sutinen, it's Lab Assistant #2!"  
Then whispered: "I'm under cover!"  
"Okay... then why do you call Doc by his first name?"  
"Isn't it more friendly?" Sutinen shrugged.  
"Yeah, and why..."  
"Fast!" Sutinen quickly shoved Genesis under the table; for that exact moment Dr. Avondale Napyeer entered the lab.  
"So, Lab Assistant #2, now..."  
"The experiment is going well" Sutinen's glasses flashed, and her voice sounded really serious "but that other one... not now!"  
Genesis saw astonished from under the table as Sutinen gently pushed Doc's arm away, which was just about to embrace her.  
"Please control that one, it's about to explode!" Sutinen pointed towards the other end of the lab.  
As soon as Doc turned away, she quickly pulled Genesis out and shoved her towards the door.  
"Run!"  
"What?" the Doc was controlling the potion.  
"I was just talking to myself!"  
Genesis turned around from the doorway, and saw Doc embracing Sutinen from behind, who caressed his cheek in response.  
"Hmm, Elisa..."  
"Ohh, Avondale..."  
Genesis didn't want to see anything more: she silently closed the door, but once outside she couldn't take it any more.  
"SCHEIßE! If it can be good for her, why can't it be good for me too?" she then noticed someone staring at her "eeh... Guten tag, Captain Günsche!"


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"Today I'm coming back about an hour after lunch" said Heinkel, when Sofia regained consciousness "I gotta go pick up Yumiko at the airport, she's coming home from Japan."  
"Fine, just please be careful with her glasses! I'm not really keen about running into Yumie."  
"How do you…" Heinkel sighed and resigned "forget it…"  
"Then I'll be waiting for you… eh… Master…"  
"Just call me Heinkel."  
"Thanks!"  
So Heinkel left right after lunch, and, after picking up Yumiko, on their way back to the Vatican told her friend everything about sister Catelli. Yumiko was really looking forward to meeting her.  
"Sofia!" Heinkel knocked on her pupil's door "Sofia, Yumiko's here! Sofia, are you inside?"  
In the end she opened the door: the room was empty.  
"Your eminency!" she ran into Maxwell on the corridor "have you seen sister Catelli?"  
"The new girl? No. Only at lunch."  
"Where could she be?" wondered Heinkel, after leaving Yumiko in her room.  
Walking past father Anderson's room she noticed strange noises coming from inside. As if someone was wailing inside there, and also Anderson's low muttering could be distinguished. Heinkel's inner alarm rang: without hesitation she shot in the lock and kicked the door open.  
A horrible sight welcomed her: Sofia was handcuffed to a bed, her veil thrown off, surrounded by different small lamps, spatulas, knives and similar objects. Father Anderson was kneeling beside her holding a cup of holy water and a piece of garlic.  
"HEINKEL! SAVE ME!!!" screamed Sofia, as she saw her protector.  
"Silence, vampyr!" Anderson immediately threw holy water over her.  
"Aah, it's cold!"  
"FATHER ANDERSON, JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"Tha gurl's a vampyr! Ae already essamined 'er ayes! Supervampyr, she resists tha sunlyt!"  
Heinkel stayed silent and shot five times, exactly breaking Sofia's handcuffs just without hurting her, then ran to her and picked her up in her arms.  
"Heinkel, wit are ye doin'? Ae'm just following Artchbishop Maxwell's instructions!"  
"Don't do anything like this ever again! Sister Catelli's not a vampire!"  
With this, Heinkel took Sofia to her room, then visited her along with Yumiko.  
Meanwhile, Anderson swore to himself to prove that Sofia is a vampire, or, if not that, at least a traitor. He had a feeling that the girl didn't fit well into Section 13, Iscariot.

**Chapter Nine – Slippy situations, or don'****t overdo the waxing of the pavement!**

The next day Martina slept until midday, having dreams about Pip, of course. Walter, though usually being more diligent and strict, this time let her have her rest, for the western wing's great hall was perfectly tidied and shining like crystal. The new maid appeared only at lunch, with a starnge smile on her face.  
"Miss Beckett, now that you're this happy… I saw how wonderfully you have cleaned up…" began Walter "today I'll ask you to mop up the main corridor! Don't worry, nothing serious. The Wild Geese didn't party around there."  
Later, when Martina showed up on the corridor with a bucket, a mop, a scrubber, a sponge and some wax, caught the situation: "the Wild Geese didn't party there" meant "only the Valentine brothers raided through it."  
In fact, there were quite a few bloodstains, and also else here and there, but Martina didn't want to think about that. Knowing Jan, it couldn't be only spattered brains.  
The girl sighed, and began mopping up. At around 3 PM she finished, and only then began the cleaning up of the bloodstains. As soon as they were gone, she generously waxed their place.  
Not too far from Integra's office there was a gigantic dark brown spot, from which exited a long line of 3-4 metres. Martina suspected this was Jan's work, or maybe Walter missed target with his wires? When at last she managed to get it off, she added a gigantic amount of wax to make the pavement shine.  
"…phew. I think I'm over the worst." Martina brushed her forehead.  
Too bad captain Pip Bernadotte entered the corridor about 1.08 seconds later, exactly on a largely waxed spot.  
"_Merde_, what is this?!" he shouted as he slipped.  
"Captain, no, that's… aaah!" Martina fell on her back as Pip slid agianst her, and they landed lying over each other.  
A nearby door shrieked.  
"YOU… PERVERT!" Seras Victoria immediately turned her heels.  
"This isn't what it looks like!" yelled Pip and Martina in unison.  
"Miss Beckett! During work hours?!" Walter showed up.  
"Don't step there, Mr. Dornez!"  
"Aww, my back!" moaned Walter after a hard and fast fall.  
"What's going on here?" Sir Integra stood in her office dorrway "MR. BERNADOTTE! You're fir…"  
"Sir Hellsing! The floor's slippy! I waxed it, please, don't step out!" Martina warned her.  
When finally all three stood up, Pip didn't get fired, but Martina was told to go and mop up the basement instead.  
"Here… and explain her it was all an accident!" and Pip handed Martina ten pounds "if you say something good about me… okay, here go another 10!"

**Chapter Ten – An enemy, or ah, jealousy!**

Genesis, after showing her feelings so openly, and in addition right in front of Hans, locked herself away in her room all day. Or well, she would have, if she didn't know that Hans would surely knock when the Major gets hungry.  
At around 1 PM this did in fact happen, and Genesis went to the Doc's lab to get the lunch. On her way there, she noticed First Lieutenant Zorin Blitz sitting on a bench in front of her room's door, staring at her suspiciously. Genesis didn't think about it too much, for she knew "the grim reaper" (© Sofia) gives usually a similar look to nearly everyone. But, walking back to the Major's dining room with his lunch and a fried fish in Schrö's plate, the First Lieutenant was still sititng there. Her red eyes were strictly monitoring the waitress' every single move. Genesis began to feel uncomfortable, but knew that she needed to go back at leats once for the beverages.  
"Ooh, fishy!" Schrö knelt down giggling.  
Genesis thought about Hans, and didn't understand at all why Sofia would need this hybrid kid.  
"And just where are the drinks?" asked the Major "run, girl, before it all gets cold!"  
"Hey, you!" Zorin shouted at Genesis as she ran by her.  
"Sorry, haven't got time!" the girl ran faster.  
Luckily Doc decided to bring the sweets to the Major himself, the went back to the lab, seemingly in a hurry (because of experiments, or maybe Lab Assistant #2), so Genesis didn't have to walk past Zorin Blitz's door again. Thus the girl walked back to her room and locked the door – she didn't want Hans to find her with a scythe in her chest a couple of hours later. She never liked First Liutenant Zorin Blitz too much, but living… she was by far scarier than drawn.  
But now she wasn't tired – so she decided to draw on the back of some Nazi plans.  
"Ooh, Captain Günsche! Great drawing, can I show it to him?"  
Genesis blusehd, and didn't let Schrö take the paper away from her.  
"How did you…? Oh… of course."  
"I'm everywhere and nowhere!"  
"Fantastic. Now, be rather nowhere, okay? Or I'll… I'll eat your fish!"  
Schrö disappeared.  
"Huh, why would Sofia need this hybrid kid… but eating so much fish should make him more clever…"


End file.
